What if's
by nique17
Summary: Chapter 7 Chaos Bringer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its relatives.**

 _First try doing this. I wanted to write._

 _This is crack… I think.. have some crackers. :)_

* * *

" _Where are those fools?"_ He turned to another hallway. It was supposed to be a simple mission. A simple retrieval mission where they have successfully done and yet it all went downhill by the time they got out of the clear of the Decepticon's territory. He and Sideswipe got away from capture by luck scouting ahead and only known something had happened due to the twin's bond. By the time he reached back camp, an unknown ship stands in its place.

They managed to sneak on the ship before it could take off and now he and Sideswipe are sneaking around looking for their comrades. Separately searching, since Sideswipe got lost. How? Its better not mentioned. Ever.

He walked down another hallway, mentally mapping out the place and thinking of a plan if this was a friendly ship. Granted not so friendly as his bots were captured but better than Decepticons. "Prowl?" He slowed down when he heard familiar voice coming from above. He looked up.

"Jazz?" his voice shocked. Jazz dropped down from the ceiling. "You're alive! What are you doin' 'ere?" asked Jazz as he went near to Prowl, hugged him and looking him over if anything's amiss with the Praxian. "What are _you_ doing here?! In the vents no less!" Prowl whispered, grabbing Jazz by his arms as if he couldn't believe he was here in front of him. He was looking for any signs of enemies. Jazz got Prowl to let go of his arms. "I live here. And I was checking for intruders" Before Prowl could ask him more Jazz received a comm. And proceeded to dragged him to another hallway. "Intruder's been found. They're holding him in the landing bay with the others. I'll treat you to energon later after this. C'mon lets go."

Jazz led Prowl to the bay that contains all of Prowl's captured teammates, including the recently captured Sideswipe. They were all restrained and vocalizers muted but thankfully online with non-threatening damage. Before anything further could happen, Prowl grabbed Jazz by the arms forcing him to face him face to face, and in a grave low voice he told Jazz.

"Jazz, I need to tell you something. It's very importance." He grimaced. Jazz worried, "What is it Prowl? Are you hurt? Primus why didn't you said something from the start?" Jazz frets. "It's not that." Prowl interrupts him. Optics to optics, Prowl said to Jazz in a grave voice "Those dimwits are mine." Jazz was shocked but recovered quickly now knowing Prowl's presence here and not because he thought he had come for him. "Oh, well… we could probably let you go or something…" Prowl interrupts "It's not about that, well you were correct the first time but they really are _mine._ " This time agape, Jazz's visor did turn into its brightest setting but before it could escalate any further, Prowl explained hurriedly. While onlookers and prisoners listening carefully.

"I couldn't forget our argument the last time we saw each other and I got so drunk because of it. And there was this mech sitting next to me complaining to the bartender about his woes- I may be drunk but I regret nothing! Mind you- so I told him to take me where he lives." As Prowl was explain himself Jazz got worked up over nasty conclusions and was preparing for a tirade of _how could you do this to me!_ Never mind that Prowl thought that he was dead, he still believed Prowl was alive base through experience that the _fragger was hard to kill_. "And I adopted them". _Wait what?_ "What?" Jazz said aloud. "I adopted them." Jazz's jaw dropped. " _You adopted them?"_ Prowl nodded to confirm. "All of them." Jazz looked at the prisoners, then at Prowl.

"I hope you can forgive me that you now have a lot of ruffians instead of a sparkling that you've always wanted." Prowl hurriedly said. The crew and prisoners looked on the scene wondering what would happen now that revelations have come to light. Jazz just blinked once, twice, then fainted. 

* * *

_maybe if i got better I'll make it better.. maybe.._

 _# 3 Prompt:_

 _Prowl got drunk because of an argument with Jazz and recognizes the mech in the bar as one of the mechs who runs the orphanage._

 _a. Instead of arresting him, and due to the drink of courage or stupidity, whichever fits, and a sucker of a spark, adopted the menaces of the orphanage._

 _b. Arrested the mech for drinking and leaving the younglings to themselves and ends up adopting them as no one would take care of them._


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Descriptions of caves. A little bit?

* * *

 _This is his World_

For as long as he remembered ever since he woke up, there have always been the high walls of rocks surrounding him. Among the rocks were crystals embedded into them, some of it jutting out making branch like formations. Others are clustered together, some of them forming some kind of tent like feature. All in all, it was a breathtaking view.

Despite the beauty it provided him, only one feature of it is significant to him and that is the lovely sounds they make, accompanying him in this lonely, lonely world of his. Oh, and the lights it has provided him too. Must not forget the lights. Despite how dim some could be.

Fuel, of course, was something very essential as one might compare it to breathing. Which brings us to the pools around him. Shallow pools, deeper pools, some that gives of these brightest blue light in the cavern, but only for a limited time. And some that are created by the _*drip drip drip_ of liquids sliding down from the top. It took him awhile to find it but some pools are wells that contained fuels. Of even different variety. He made sure to stay away from the questionable taste ones though. But then he gets bored...

There are other caves other than this one. In fact, there is a whole tunnel system that leads to various caves far and wide. Some of them full of crystals like the one he lives, others filled with deposits of resources produced from either the location or the combination of various elements. Some of them are even cold that there's nothing but ice. And others hot enough to melt his armor if he stayed to long.

He was exploring another tunnel system that hasn't been marked yet, playing a musical cylindrical structure that he found that grows naturally in one of the caves. Just as he neared the opening of another cave, there was a loud sound followed by a rumble, shaking the tunnel he was in.

This was not a common occurrence but it happens a bit a few in between when the ground seems to shift. However, there is a difference between this one between those instances. One, he was not near to any volcanic caves as the temperature is below than what is considered for it. Two, it was not time yet for it to move.

Quietly, he moves closer to the opening. The cave was one of those that are filled with fuel wells albeit bigger, and there was this spot that seems to be filled with light spectrum unlike he had ever seen before. A noise came from above and he immediately looked up and discovered there was an opening in his planet.

He wondered if he wasn't alone after all.

* * *

Prompt:

 _One day, she looked up and discovered an opening in her planet. She wondered if she wasn't alone after all._ _\- From "The Book of Tiny Stories"_


	3. Chapter 3

AN at the END... just explanations... :)

* * *

 _Location: One of the balcony of the towers_

* * *

It was a dark cycle that orn in Iacon. Depite it, the streets are still bright with festivities.

 _Almost a vorn now._ The mech mused, observing the festivities on the balcony of the hotel room. It was one of the towers that overlook the parks and a full view of Cybertron's skies.

While the party below kept flashing lights and making noises, he looks up at the sky and saw not only the surrounding stars but also the colonies and mines that has adopted their planet's rotational system.

It was a surreal view up until now ever since their planet has left its own original system, its original sun. Looking over just a bit farther to the right is one of the colonies that has been with Cybertron for a long long time. _It was where it all happened too._

Wings fluttered as a cold breeze pass by and another shout from below signifying an increase in participants, _it was also in a festival too, almost exactly like this one._ Thinking about its city, the events that had taken place, _the kliks all it took for it to dive into a, figuratively, black hole._ _And the visor that the shadows kept, swept away by the moonlight._

Huh, he better stop waxing poetic or he'll get caught.

Thinking about this, he almost didn't notice the other mech's presence as it stands by near the darkness of the door of the balcony.

"Hey Prowler." A blue visor peeked out from the darkness, along with that handsome smile.

Optics dimmed, now a little brighter seeing his partner, Prowl made a gesture with his wings, smiled and nodded. "Jazz"

Jazz sidled up to him, passing him some treats, crystal coals and hydrogen sticks. _Oh my~_ as he sits by Prowl on the railings.

"Why fancy that Enforcer of the Law, breaking rules already? And on the first day of the job too now ain't it?

Prowl snorted as he kept an arm around Jazz's waist, bringing him closer to him.

"Technically, my work starts tomorrow as I have just accepted my letter and it is stated that I will start working immediately by the next orn. Which happens to be over 6 more joors. "

Here he looks back to Jazz's optics, despite being hidden in the darkness of his visor, they glitter like the stars across the galaxy.

"And you should also know that this is nothing compared to other things I have done." His lips on quirked upward. "And you wouldn't do things without a purpose, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, even by falling down this high..."

They both smiled at each other. "Besides, I deserved some kind of leeway since landing on this stuffy, law-abiding job is all because of you"

"Aww… you know you love it... you were just an adviser before and now you're a real enforcer. And you enjoyed solving those cases too. Imagined all the other ones you can finally have access to! And I bet the boss would be ecstatic to see you too!"

"Somehow I doubt that seeing that I am courting his only recently returned creation. And if he is glad to see me that is only because I can file the paperwork faster and on time."

Silenced filled the space between them for only a few kliks before one of them snorted and the giggling fest began, although if anyone asked, Prowl just got something in his vents.

Interuptions!

An alarm sounded, one that is rarely heard yet well known among the Cybertronians. It echoes amongst the nearer colonies and no doubt, is also blared across colonies and mines.

Signaling an important events of Cybertron soon to happen. One of her planets is breaking off. Will be soon out of her orbit and will be floating amongst the vast emptiness of space.

The cheer and merrymaking died down as mechs witness one of their sister planets will soon be leaving. The silence descended on Cybertron's people as they lower their voices and dimmed their lights. Making prayers for their sister and her children's safety, for safe travel and that they may prosper wherever they are and may they find their way back home to their mother planet.

As one of the colonies start to break away, per tradition, they flared on their brightest light as if to show where they are, and made the loudest of noises in farewell.

Above the streets, a pair watched in silence. Prowl holding Jazz more closer.

"Not that I don't mind but what's wrong?"

"It makes me wonder"

"Hmmm."

"What would have happened if I never saw you that night? Or that I miss every chance to. After all, it all happened in mere kliks and the outcome would be completely different.….." he hold Jazz tighter yet not tight enough for him to be uncomfortable

"Well we saw each other and you were there when I was there, you came back for me, and I followed you. You silly bot" Jazz giggled smiled pecking Prowl's nose.

"And I'm here with you now and there is nowhere else I'd rather be." Snuggling closer to leech warmth from Prowl.

Prowl smiled, watching the planet that spark it all, slowly break away, resting his on top of Jazz's helm. Content to stay as long as he is there.

* * *

AN

This idea came from one of the stories Iv'e made up...kind of like a following story?

Also, the concept this Cybertron was that, its just floating in space, however, there are smaller planets that are attracted to the magnetic core of Cybertron ( like the moon is to earth) sometimes those are livable, sometimes not, sometimes it gives light and others... Also, the planet can get stuck to another Solar system but somehow, someway.. it just, likes to slip out again.. scientist are still looking for solutions. still looking for answers to the why's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop!"

" _Oof!"_

 _*slam_

"I said stop!"

 _*grunts_

 _*ngh!_ "Stop it!"

 _*more grunts and wriggling_

"Listen to me you piece of-"

 _*Slap_

Visor brightens with shock and mouth agape, he looked at the perpetrator as he processed what just happened. Prowl, Straight Code, rod up his exhaust pipe Prowl, had just slapped him?! It looks like he couldn't believe it either. Then again this situation is nuts and bolts in the first place… okay just the second place which is here right now on the floor in the middle of the night.

It seems Prowl got his priorities straight again and went back to struggling and crawling to get back to his _mission._

" _Oomph!"_ as Prowl moved forward, dragging him along.

Jazz tighten his arms around his legs and tried to make himself heavier, a feat considering how small he is compared to the stubborn mech, pulling and gaining no grounds but did slow down Prowl.

Try as he might, he can't seem to get through the mech.

Oooh~ he is so gonna be in trouble, if there was one thing he did not know about Prowl, well he now knows better. Prowler's a tattle tale when he wants revenge and unless he can find some way to make him not tell the Hatchet, he's doom!

* * *

And there is the wrench of doom. Nuts and bolts!…. Oh Prowler's gonna pay for this big time!

* * *

 _Few vorns later, during war_

" _Jazz, that's enough! I have too much to do, my reports are still not yet 45 percent done and you're distracting me! Don't you have somewhere else to be?"_

 _Jazz tsked. "Now now Prowler, we don't want good ol' Ratchet to find out that a certain mech hasn't been refueling and recharging properly don't we? And Primus knows what he would do to those who hasn't been following his specific orders of resting while injure." Jazz smiled innocently._

" _This is from before isn't it?" groaned Prowl "For Primus sake Jazz that was a long time ago!"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about" Jazz said slyly. "Now hurry up and let's go. Those reports can wait, It's not like they are gonna spread wings and fly."_

 _Prowl just groaned, face planted on his desk and then slowly stood up to join his friend._

* * *

Prompt:

1\. Prowl found out Jazz hasn't been recharging and have been working almost all the time.

2\. Jazz is attentive to Prowl's need not only because he is a good friend but also as a revenge for Ratchet keeping an eye on him to make sure he is not overworked.

* * *

I think I'm gonna change the title of this and summary... yups...


	5. Chapter 5

Found this in my phone. I don't remember what it's about though. I have some ideas but not yet sure.

* * *

 _"Why?" Optics bright in desperation he pleaded, "The war is over. Why can't we have another chance? I love you."_

Visor dimmed, as he said in a low voice that it's almost like a whisper, "I still remember… and you don't."

Sorrow painted his face as he continued. "I can't bear to open up again, to tell the tale the second time. The first time was…." He trailed off looking above, then shook his head to keep focus. "You were my first. You just, you told me to trust you and I did." Getting worked up as he explained further. "You were the first one I trusted, you were my first, my promise. And you've forgotten! Knowing for the fact that you don't want to remember. And I…" he took even vents as he calmed himself.

"I can't Prowl. I can't. I'm sorry. I love you, I still do that it hurts so much I just want to rip out my spark and just… gone… but I can't" he said in a firm voice. "I won't, not when I have something to do, to lose. I won't let it happen."

He looked Prowl in the optics, "So goodbye Prowl. And please don't ever come back. I can't handle it anymore, losing you over and over again."

* * *

 _"You knew didn't you?"_

It was more of a statement than a question. Ratchet just met him head-on, never wavering, facing the accusing optics of a once bonded mech.

* * *

Yeah Ratchet… * _scrutinizing him_ … what do you know?


	6. Empty City

_look at the end for notes. -a preview of Empty City-_

 _This happened after the war and with reason, Jazz went home._

* * *

"Hey! C'mon stop that" he got hold of the mech who keeps banging himself on the wall. He turned him around and let him walk into another direction. He watches him stumble off just like many others around him. If he were any other mech, he would have gotten eaten, shredded to bits by these mechs. But as it is, he was one of them, albeit alive. He still didn't know why though. Maybe their cores recognizes him as one of them… _from before…_ He moves aside as another Empty walks past him. _Not yet dead there is still a chance_...

This was once a city full of cybertronians. Full of life, of living, of threats, of dangers _but still alive_ no matter how hard it was to live where your neighbors are your enemies who wouldn't mind to kill you just for trespassing. It was peaceful in a way as long as each district kept to theirs. It was a complicated hierarchy that involves a lot of territorial mechs and politics.

He made sure the mech wouldn't be bumping into any wall before he went back to work digging out some pipes. If he could just get access it and fix it, hopefully he may be able to have a steady ration of energon as the wells have started to work again after the war had ended. _Hopefully._ He also have to make sure that once he did get the pipe working, to get away fast as he has yet to test how these Empties reacts to the smell of energon. He's exempted from that but he ain't standing in the way between a hundred hungry mechs and their food. _Food~ Glorious Food~_

It was his city though. Full of dead - _not yet dead-_ mechs it may be but it is still his.

* * *

My concept of this is that the empties in this city are a little bit of sentient and a bit of mindless... they are different than the ones that are outside of this city since this was an experiment gone wrong or something so they are different from the empties who just tear any thing alive apart.. not that the ones in the city don't but just different..

Like the zombies in Warm Bodies. (Huzzah I found a similar thing to refer!) Yups! They are like that except they are trap in a city in an experiment/disaster gone wrong and somehow recognizes their own.. well Jazz's district recognizes him -not all but enough- and won't eat him unless provoked..?


	7. Chaos Bringer

_There is a myth that if you travel far enough into the core of the planet, you could hear cries that could would turn any brave mecha feeling like a weak sparkling crying for their creators._

* * *

Innocent laughter could be heard among the world's flora as he tumbled upon it since he woke up from his little slumber. His creator had given him only a short time to explore this new place so better get busy to exploring! he had already picked up some cool new souvenirs for his vast collection and there was still a vast space for more.

He was chirping along the shop's chimes, and how pretty they are that he got one himself, when he felt his creator call. he happily chirped back at his creator as he hurried along to the coordinated of where he will be picked up.

Just as he was far enough, he heard a cacophony of noise coming from the city in which he had just departed. Aww, they always get to the good part of the festival just as he was leaving. his creator, sensing his creations want to go back, urges him to hurry along towards the meeting place because he misses his only creation so much that he is oh so lonely.

His creation chirped back at him as he left the sight of the city and towards the meeting place. He could still hear them though and my, what a noise they could make. As he waited for his creator to pick him up, he hummed among the noise that was now coming from another direction but weaker. There must be another celebration nearby but it must not be big as the one he just explored. He could hear people cheering for joy over there.

He could almost always tell when his creator is near even without the tugging in his spark and knew that his creator is near him already. Fireworks almost always go off. " **BOOM** " Yups! that is him alright. He chirped enthusiastically as his creator arrived and queried him if was alright and did he had a good time?

Soon he was back on his creator and he was so cozy and warm and safe that he just feels a little bit tired and sleepy after adventuring. He could hear the distant booms of the fireworks rocking him to sleep but there is so much more to talk about and share to his creator. _Go to sleep_ , his creator lulled him. and sleep he did, after all, after having a grand adventure, wouldn't you too sleep? He chirped contentedly to his creator and snuggled into his warmth as no warmth is like his creator's.

back below in the world that was just recently explored, people were shrieking and screaming as the world around them slowly fell as explosions filled the air. And as Unicron slowly left their existence, things will then slowly settle down, rebuild, and then begin anew as new life would come slowly yet brightly.

All is well as the world he left is now a bit more balanced and his little Chaos Bringer slumbers near his ember.

* * *

This was a sequel to a piece I wrote that was supposedly the beginning but then this came up and looks more like a beginning...

I was thinking of posting this after that but... naah.. the old one is not even finish and this one i just wrote and posted it without editing. :)P ah well. maybe next time :D

reviews would be nice? :)


End file.
